


permission to die: denied

by hi_its_tutty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Human AU, Logan Sanders Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, Remus Sanders Hates Math, Semi Graphic Descriptions Of Death, Typical Remus Shit, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_tutty/pseuds/hi_its_tutty
Summary: "Permission to die?" Remus asked, jumping down on the couch, right onto Logan's lap."Permission denied," Logan said, his eyes still stuck on his book.(basically, Remusreallyhates math, but his boyfriend's there to help everything be a little more okay!)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	permission to die: denied

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm finally not writing a songfic who am i
> 
> but! happy birthday remus!! i was originally gonna post a fic of him dying but since i was nice to roman i decided to be nice to remus as well :D (also, fair warning of a hatred of math explained by someone who quite honestly likes the subject, so, take remus's rant as you will!)
> 
> trigger warnings: semi graphic descriptions of gore, but nothing too much. it is _remus _after all, and nsfw implied, but, again, nothing too graphic!__
> 
> __enjoy!_ _

“Permission to die?” Remus asked, jumping down on the couch, right onto Logan’s lap. 

“Permission denied,” Logan said, his eyes still stuck in his book (if only they were _literally_ stuck to the pages of the book, if only Logan just had eye sockets now, and every time he wanted to turn the page, he’d just have to physically pick his eyeball up and stick it one the next, wouldn’t that be _interesting--_ ), paying Remus, like, no attention. 

Remus groaned. “Ugh, you _suck_. Come on, Logie, think about it! I could do _poison_ , just whip up a batch of cyanide from the apple seeds and there you go! Or, I could just go the traditional route and do a plain stabbing in my heart, we _do_ have plenty of available kitchen knives. Or, oo, oo, oo! I could just hire an assassin to do the job for me! All’s said and done!” Remus said, not planning on stopping until Logan finally spoke up. 

“Okay, what are you procrastinating?” Logan asked, finally bookmarking his book (not with his eyeball, unfortunately) and setting it down, looking at Remus. 

Remus squawked. “ _Must_ there be a reason? Can’t a guy just lit all the ways to die just because? I _hate_ reasons, Logan, there’s just _no_ rhyme or reason to what I do--” 

“You just do,” Logan finished for him, staring at Remus with a deadpan expression. 

“And I wanna _do_ you,” Remus drawled, taking Logan’s tie and starting to fiddle with it. 

“What is it?” Logan asked again, looking at Remus with a piercing look (poking straight through his _brain_ , all of his brain matter going _bleh_ right onto Logan’s lap! How _fun!_ How _exciting!_ ). 

Remus met his gaze for a few moments before letting go of Logan’s tie and sighing, rolling his eyes. “Homework.” 

“Is it--” 

“Fucking _math!_ ” Remus groaned, letting his head fall backward on the couch instead of looking up at Logan. “I _hate_ math!” 

“I understand--” 

“No, you don’t! You love that shit! It’s all logic and shit, that’s basically _your entire thing!_ Math for me, it’s fucking _stifling_ , it’s _boring_ , it doesn’t make _sense_ to me! There’s no room to do _anything_ except _exactly_ what you’re told, and half the time I don’t even know what that _is!_ I hate it!” Remus ranted, his hands going wildly to prove his point (just barely not smacking Logan in the face). 

“I mean that I know that you have such a bias against mathematics,” Logan said with a small sigh. “And while I can’t exactly bend the fundamental rules of algebra for you, I might be able to--” 

“Can you do it with me?” Remus asked suddenly, sitting up slightly and grabbing Logan’s tie again, pulling him slightly down. “Well, not _do_ it, but _I’m certainly not averse to that_ , but you always know how to make it _fun_ , please can you do it with me?” 

“I might be able to assist,” Logan finished, smiling slightly and nodding. 

“ _Fuck yes!_ ” Remus yelled, pumping his fist in the air, and then groaned, letting go of Logan’s tie and plopping back down. “But, can we start in like, five minutes? There’s something else I wanna do first.” 

“And what might that be?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Remus got up again, this time setting up all the way and straddling Logan, a smirk on his face. He put a finger under Logan’s chin and pulled him in, giving a small, but _very_ passionate kiss. 

“Oh, I think a smart boy like you would be able to figure it out,” he said with a wink. 

Well, the homework could wait for another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you'd like, [check out my tumblr!](https://hi-its-tutty.tumblr.com/) i'm always taking requests if you'd like! i hope you have a nice day!!!


End file.
